Chain(saw) of hatred cut by a guillotine
by messlady
Summary: What if it was Justin's plan all along? Who knows? Maybe that might have happened behind the scenes of Noah's group... Mostly Giriko's POV, yaoi


**disclaimer**: Justin, Giriko and the others mentioned in this fic belong to Atsushi Ōkubo. other than sheer fun, I have no profits from using them.

**beta**: Silent Epiphany - thank you, dear ^^

**warning**: yaoi, spoiler (for those of you who didn't read up to 60th chapter)

**AN**: the story is set in the manga universe, so those of you who only watched anime - you may be a little bit surprised. besides the intro it's 1st person narration. yup, playing Giriko was mad fun ;)

enjoy! and leave me some nice review :3

\

* * *

"Haha.. So you made a bold retreat? Pathetic..." Giriko jeered when Justin came back from the battle with Stein and Marie, in which he hadn't done very well, to say the least.

The young blonde was not put off by it though; nor was he in any way affected by the caustic comment. He had been already used to it, being exposed to the other's seemingly incessant, spiteful mouth ever since he had invited him to join Noah's group. He had even taken to pouring oil to the flame, never failing to make the impetuous human chainsaw even angrier.

"Do I hear Snow White mumbling in her sleep?" he responded, already amused by the upcoming outburst.

"Why, you! You know that's pissing me off already!" Giriko snapped.

As predicted.

But before he was able to move the fight to a more physical level their little squabble was interrupted by Noah, much to Giriko's displeasure.

"You guys give me a headache," the collector said. "Move your banter somewhere else, or try to get friendly, why don't you? We're all on the same side here anyway."

* * *

"Friendly? Fucking, what? Is that guy nuts or something? This whole 'collection' issue of his must've made him all twisted like that."

I kicked the pebbles on my way, moving along one of the many corridors in the basement of the cathedral Noah had chosen for the headquarters. I didn't even know how I'd found myself there. I'd just gone for a stroll and there I was. I hoped I could find anything to destroy on my way, but the corridors were awfully empty, just like the whole building. It would be rather unwise to wreck the walls and make the fucking church collapse on my head, wouldn't it?

_What did they build them for anyway?_

Well, not that it mattered. At least I could voice my frustration in there without being heard and scolded by that greedy collector. Honestly, I get all the madness and stuff; we've all been affected by it. But that was just beyond anything the fucking kishin could come up with.

"As if I could ever get _friendly_ with anyone, man. Especially that arrogant prick with his annoying face!"

Damn, that guy drove me nuts! I would gladly put my chainsaw blades in between those innocent-looking eyes and cut that pretty face in two. Or better yet, in dozen!

"But first I'd throw away the earphones. Fuck yeah! I'd tear them to pieces so he would have no excuse for not listening to me. Damn, the motherfucker always knows what I'm saying anyways!"

In all my 800 years I'd never met anyone who'd have me so fired up like that guy. He looked like a damn statue ─ even more so when he recited his prayers. Man, that was totally dull, no passion at all. His attempts to fake it were really pathetic. Yes, say what you will, to me it was totally fake. Not to mention, he claimed to be an ardent follower of one God one day and the next one he was even more zealous towards another. Some believer...

I could never figure out what any religion could possibly give to a man. All those believers simply didn't have what it took to fight for themselves. They had to rely on some imaginary strength received from someone they most of the time hadn't even seen once in their life. It had never commanded any respect in my eyes. However, Justin was not like that. He was strong by himself ─ as much as I hated to admit that. He didn't need to call for help from Heaven; or Hell for that matter. And yet he still did so, being so irritatingly loud at it. Maybe he had those earphones on all the time because he knew he would hear no answer anyways. Even if he was such a faithful servant of that God of his, he was still alone.

It made me sad and I calmed down for a bit thinking of it. It was strange though ─ me thinking stuff like that. It must've been that church's fault.

Justin Law... I'd never spared too much thought to him; other than those of how much he pissed me off and how much I wanted to saw him to pieces, of course. I shook my head in disbelief and rubbed my nose. It still hurt a tiny bit when touched, reminding me of how he broke it with his head. My anger reappeared.

"That brat! Who cares what kind of fucked up world he lives in!? When I finally cut the little bitch up it'll be all over!"

"Oh... that's so wrong. Bad, bad Giriko-san, you shouldn't be saying things like that."

A familiar, annoying voice snapped me from my thoughts and I realized I'd been actually thinking aloud all that time. Crap! I wondered how long had he had been there. Had he been following me? For fuck's sake, didn't he have anything better to do?!

"Damn right!" I admitted. "Saying bad things is pointless if they're not followed by action. I'm better off in action after all."

Having said that, I found myself inches away from the human guillotine in a flash, leaning my arm on the wall just above his shoulder. I didn't even think, my body just moved on its own, and it felt slightly awkward, then when I realized our positions.

"I thought you'd never get to that conclusion."

He didn't even blink. Moreover, he seemed to smirk, as if the thought of me being close enough to split his skull in two never even crossed his mind. It got me confused for a split second. On the other hand, he'd never seemed to be affected by anything I did. He was always so sure of his victory. It never failed to make my blood boil.

"You fucker! I'm gonna tear that underage body of yours into shreds!" I found myself yelling when the chain appeared on my leg and I started my engine.

"Shut up."

My body was suddenly completely frozen with surprise.

"Huh?"

I couldn't believe my own ears. I needed to make sure.

"Did you just fucking tell me to _shut up_?"

My chain had stopped running sometime on the way, getting stuck in the wall.

"You talk too much. It's getting dull. If you already need to use this mouth of yours so excessively you could think of some other applications."

I narrowed my eyes at that answer.

"Like what?"

He didn't reply to that. Instead I could feel a strong pull at the front of my jacket. The thought that he was going to headbutt me again, like he'd done during our first fight, crossed my mind but I had no time to dodge.

But he didn't.

My abrupt move was stopped suddenly, but there was no hit. The only contact I could feel was on my lips.

Wait, wait─_what?_

Fucking…_lips?_

The hell?!

I could feel my eyes getting wider that very second. Justin was looking at me intently, pressing his lips to mine. As if it wasn't awkward enough few seconds ago…

I almost burst out laughing at that grotesque situation. I wasn't even sure if it was really supposed to be a kiss or whatever. The very thought of him _kissing_ me was enough to make me think that I must've gone totally insane. But the look in his eyes made the laughter die out in my throat, making my lips twist only ever so slightly. There was something in that eyes that seemed to soften me. I still couldn't figure out what he was trying to pull off, but, surprisingly to myself, I decided to turn the event the way it should swing.

I moved my hand behind his neck as if to prevent him from turning away, even though somehow I knew he wouldn't. My tongue slipped out in between his lips that parted instantly to let me in. I took that chance to explore his mouth, encouraging him to play along, which he finally did. As the kiss heated up, he closed his eyes, but I didn't fail to notice that his look became hazy. It was almost like he was dying, giving me his last breath...

_Wait a sec!_

_Didn't I want to kill the bastard just a moment ago?!_

What was I doing kissing the asshole?! My life had been getting weirder and weirder ever since Arachne's death.

I grabbed his hand that was still holding my jacket tightly and twisted it so he let go of me. He let out a groan of pain and the kiss was broken. Justin opened his eyes.

_Fuck!_

I instantly took a step back.

It was like a heat wave. The amount of passion, need and lust I would never expect to see in those cold blue orbs. Real passion ─ the kind he'd never shown while praying. I was speechless for a moment.

Just what was he getting at with it?

"You know," he said in a voice somehow quieter than usual, as if he was talking to himself. "I used to hate that foul mouth of yours, but now I'm looking at things from a different perspective. And my inexperience in certain areas is starting to bother me..."

"Oh, wait a minute, Father!" I shouted, finally regaining my voice. The echo repeated my words in the empty corridor almost making the walls tremble. It shocked me a bit, so the next sentence came out much quieter. "It almost sounded as if you wanted to use me to get you rid of your virginity."

Oh, that sounded totally weird... I was sure he was going to start laughing any second then. I could almost picture the wicked smile on his face, and me getting angry for that.

But what he did was nothing of the sort.

"I guess it sounded right then."

I looked at him intently.

Was that guy serious, I asked myself moving away, or was he just playing some sick game with me?

"Argh.. you're making me more angry by the fucking minute!"

"Why is that?" he asked as he turned around and started walking down the corridor. "Didn't you want to have me surrendered to you? This is kind of your chance. You're not the kind of a man that wouldn't seize the opportunity, are you?" he asked looking at me over his shoulder.

Only then I realized I was following him. I opened my mouth to talk, but he turned away again and continued.

"These corridors lead to underground cells. When monks that used to take care of this church wanted a while for themselves, they would go down here and close themselves in one of those cells. Pretty practical."

He stopped before the door that suddenly appeared on the wall in the dark corridor, and opened it.

"The only furniture in here is a bed, a table and a chair."

He disappeared inside the cell. I went after him, but stopped in the doorway.

Something in his behaviour was odd and it was bugging me. The situation was getting more surreal with every step I took. Maybe it was all my imagination indeed. But why the hell would I imagine _that_? It was really damn strange.

"You seem desperate. Why is that, Father?"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Fucking earphones! Now he'd done it!

"Why, you!"

I was there in a flash, pushing him backwards so his back hit the bed as he landed on it with a creak. I straddled him, pinning his forearms to the bed with my calves. Before either of us knew it, his earphones along with the player were lying on the floor somewhere in the corner of the small room. I couldn't care less if they were broken, as much as I didn't care about his clothes that got a bit damaged in the process. The most important thing was it was quiet now. There was nothing between my mouth and his ears apart from the chilly air that transmitted my voice clearly.

"I. Said. Why. Are you. So. Desperate?" I gritted my teeth looking at him. I made sure to enunciate every word clearly and emphatically, even though he didn't have to read my lips anymore.

"I've been denying my body's needs for what seems such a long time, even if I'm still young, and now I suddenly feel like I'm missing something, and I want to try it."

That was Justin for you, blurting out even such things so bluntly. He didn't lose his self-confidence, even in a situation like that. Which got on my nerves as always.

"You can satisfy your needs on your own in case you didn't know that, Father."

"It's not the same..."

"Oh, so you've already tried, huh? I'm surprised."

"I don't see why you would be. Isn't it natural?"

"Of course it is. But I thought you were religious. Isn't jerking off a sin?"

"Neglecting body needs can cause health problems, both physical and mental."

"Oh, so that's why you're fucked up like that. You should've blown off some steam earlier," I chuckled. "Apart from that ─ why me? I don't like the idea of being a tool in somebody's hands. Even if I am a weapon, why do you think I've never had a meister? I don't like to be used."

"Then think of it as if I was the one who's getting used. Honestly, it makes no difference to me. With your 800 years you're bound to have a lot of experience. I thought you could share some with me, and we could kill some time together, is all. You're just the best choice."

_He always has an answer to everything, doesn't he? Damn priest!_

"Oh? So you're assumed I'm willing to fill in your blanks. What if I'm not interested? Considered that? Huh?"

"You have a problem with me being the same gender?"

"Nah, man. Sex is sex, no matter which opening you use. What I mean is - haven't you thought I simply might not be at all interested in _you_, you arrogant prick!?"

"I don't think this is the case. I wouldn't expect you to put so much passion into kissing someone whom you have no interest in."

That was it! Who did he think he was? That dick!

"I don't think it was me who was oh-so-passionate about it!"

I could feel my face warming up ─ from anger, of course! But, hell, the little shit was right. What'd gotten into me to even return that fucking kiss?

I moved my hand up with my chainsaw running at its full speed, ready to swing. It was the perfect opportunity. I had been dreaming about the moment when I could finally silence that mouth for good. Turn that body into a bloody pulp so I wouldn't have to put my eyes on those youthful features ever again. I had him immobilized, ready for execution.

Why _the hell _did my body feel so heavy then?

He was looking at me with those baby blue eyes of his with no hint of fear. Fucking cocky bastard!

Why couldn't I kill him?

It was almost like he put a spell on me with that bold look of his. Almost as if...

"Giriko..."

I could feel a shiver run down my spine hearing him saying my name. Just my name. With no honorific he always added at the end.

Just a fucking name, damn it!

There was something else about that voice, but I couldn't quite catch it because of my engine running.

The next thing I remember was his carcan claw locked on my neck and his other hand, armed with a guillotine blade blocking my chained arm. He managed to free his hands. The sparks were almost too bright in a dimly lit underground room. Crap! I'd been hesitating for too long.

He made me bend down so my face was millimetres away from his. With his eyes so close, occupying almost all of my sight I could see it clearly: Lust, uncertainty, spiced up with a pinch of fear. And a desperate attempt to cover it all under the faux self-confidence, betrayed by a very faint, but nevertheless noticeable, blush on his pale cheeks.

If I was a girl I would've called it cute...

I found myself smirking. So he was afraid, even if only slightly. His soul was quivering. That thought reassured me. After all, it was still me on the top, and no matter what I was not going to give up that position.

"Now what, Father? Do you really think it's wise to be so close to me when my chains are all ready to sink into your body? And my legs are still free."

No matter how you looked at it, he was at a disadvantage. I honestly wondered if he was so sure of his abilities or so stupid to keep his composure in the kind of position he was. I guess he was just being himself though.

"I told you, you talk too much."

He freed my neck, placing his hand on my nape instead, forcing me down.

Our lips met again, but this time he took control almost instantly. I could feel his fingers entangled in my hair, pulling it. I gasped and that very second his tongue was in my mouth, exploring. Every sign of his previous coyness had vanished. I chuckled to myself, feeling jolts of electricity flashing between us. The thought of having that eager, warm body to do what I please with it suddenly became really appealing.

My chain disappeared, and so did his blade as our lips parted.

"You sure you don't have any experience?" I asked, hinting that the kiss felt really good that time.

"I'm a quick learner," he replied smugly. "I'm the youngest ever death scythe, without a meister, remember?" His tongue darted out to lick my lower lip.

I bit it.

"Argh..." he groaned in pain and closed his eyes tightly.

_Good Giriko. Don't let the brat think he's the one in control._

I began to like the situation. Suddenly I felt the urge to show him what kind of trouble he got himself into. I wanted him to at least realize that I wasn't the one whom he can lead by the nose to fulfill his own desires. Oh, hell no. That was not gonna happen. I was going to be me using his silly offer to my advantage.

I sat up and looked down at him with a chuckle. With one swift move I tore his robe open making all the buttons on one side fly into the other side of the cell.

"Hey!" he grimaced seeing his attire undergoing further destruction. "You could be more gentle with my clothes."

It made me laugh. Worrying about his finery while pinned down to the bed by _me_? One hell of a strange man he was.

I leaned down, slipping my hand under the while shawl that was still in place. I moved closer to his ear, once again satisfied with myself about throwing away his earphones. He could now hear a mere whisper without having to look at my lips. No excuses.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned..."

I didn't fail to notice his body tensing under my touch. There was something tantalizing about the way he reacted to me. Who would've thought?

Letting my chainsaw blades show from the back of my hand I ripped the shawl off him. My hand slid down his chest and under the black sleeveless shirt he wore under the priestly robe, as I continued whispering a bit louder.

"...I don't regret any of it, and I _will_ do it again."

"Do it well, and you might be forgiven," he breathed out.

In usual conditions that kind of comment would stir me to anger in a blink of an eye, but instead I just chuckled, sitting up again and rolling his shirt up.

He really had a nice body. So innocent, unused... and well built, on top of that.

My own desire had already begun to make itself felt. I had been so angry for all this time that I hadn't even noticed any other feelings that may be there hidden under the surface.

_Oh, what the hell!_ I was just a man after all. I could always kill him some other time. And make a good use of that virgin flesh he was so willingly offering before I ripped him to shreds. Yeah! That sounded like a plan!

I smirked.

"It's gonna hurt, boy. You better be prepared."

"I've been ready ever since I first fought you, Giriko."

That statement surprised me. Was he for real? What a creep.

"And you held it in the whole time? Man, you're unbelievable. Too bad I don't have a ring to put on you. You better not blow your load too early."

The blush on his cheeks got more noticeable.

"Tsk..." Justin knitted his eyebrows, annoyance painted on his face.

Oh, it felt good to piss him off for once!

He reached and pulled the zipper in my shirt down swiftly. I traced his hand with my eyes.

Then his moves became so fast I could hardly follow.

I was pulled down. My jacket and shirt slid down my shoulders. Balance was lost. My back hit the floor.

"Damn!" I groaned in pain.

That bastard flipped us over expertly. My arms were immobilized, entangled in the sleeves of my jacket.

He undid my belt. Unbuttoned my jeans. Pulled the zipper down.

"Woohaaa..." I exclaimed, feeling my pants disappear.

He stood up and took of his robe and shirt. Leaving only his lower body covered.

"See? It _is_ possible to undress someone without tearing their clothes apart."

_Son of a bitch!_

"Is knocking them down a part of the process!?" I yelled trying to free myself from my jacket, in which I succeeded quite quickly. "That was not a very wise move. Your ass is gonna be sorry!"

I jumped up. His body hit the wall. I grabbed his legs and moved him up, his back must felt the rugged surface behind quite painfully. He winced as I used my whole body to press him to the cold bricks. His hands rested on my shoulders, but didn't try to push me off.

"We're getting back to the bed. Piss me off like that again and your first time won't be worth remembering, get it?"

He didn't respond. His face was showing discomfort. I pressed against him more. He was so slender; he seemed so fragile, so easy to be broken. I squeezed his thighs - surely there would be bruises.

"Are you in pain, Father? You should've known better than to come to me to fuck your sorry ass. You expected me to be gentle? Kiss you and hold you like it actually meant something?"

He didn't look at me. Normally it was his way not to hear, but he didn't have his music to deafen me that time.

"I asked you a question, Father..." I gritted my teeth. "I know you can hear me."

He looked into my eyes finally. For a split second I thought I saw some fading hope in the blue irises. He couldn't actually think it'd be like I'd said it wouldn't, could he? That was really ridiculous, I expected more of him.

"No," was his answer. "I knew you'd be rough, and it'd probably hurt more than it could with someone else."

"And you still came to me? Are you a masochist?"

I could feel his legs crossing behind my back.

"I am here, the rest doesn't matter. We can get back to bed now."

I looked at him for a few seconds but then I realized it made no sense to look for the answer. In the end it was just like he said. It didn't matter. I was surprised with myself to even be curious about it and dragging that situation for so long already.

"You're right. Let's get down to business."

I put him on the bed and took my shirt off.

"I don't feel like having any more foreplay. That little game we had will have to be enough," I said, undoing his belt and the pants in a quite civilized manner that time.

However, when my hand slid down his underwear I smirked. From what I felt there it seemed that he was quite ok with that as well. I'd thought I felt something before.

"You said you're a quick learner. Then watch and learn."

I moved down, stripping him from the rest of his clothes, exposing his semi-hard dick to the cool air. He bit his lower lip and his cheeks got into the next level of redness. That was a totally different sight from what I could usually see. A wave of excitement washed over me. The strange curiosity of what else can I squeeze from him was overwhelming. I couldn't wait to see all kinds of emotions that were there hidden somewhere inside him. I wanted all of it to show on that usually so composed face.

Oh, fuck, was it thrilling!

I lowered my face over him, smirking as I saw his body tensing. His eyes, that usually resembled ice cubes, seemed to melt, losing their focus. His eyelids fell down.

I gave him a long lick from the base to the top before taking the head into my mouth.

"Ahh..."

His moan echoed in my ears. My own cock twitched as I thought of it being stuffed into that mouth that was emitting such fucking sexy sounds. My blood was boiling with excitement. I wanted him. I wanted to rip him to shreds, leave him in a mess of his shattered self-confidence. Suddenly it all became more figurative. My urges and the way I was going to realize them. His body was just a way to get to his mind. It made me all the more agitated.

Justin Law was going to break that day. He was going to be broken by me all the way through!

But that was for later. I needed to give him a good lesson. Every second of this show was extremely thrilling. An agonizing fight for my patience. I thought I was going to explode from all those emotions.

The blond's hard dick showed he was he was feeling the same as well.

I sucked him harder. My hands were occupied with the rest of his length and balls, stroking and fondling them. Justin's eyes were almost closed, his fists gripped the blanket tightly as he started to move his hips up and down to meet my moves.

He didn't even try to silence himself, completely lost in pleasure. His wild moans rang in my ears as the sweet music of victory. I felt like I could do anything to him, and he would comply. He was at my mercy. That thought made me smirk inwardly.

"Not so fast, boy," I reprimanded him letting his dick slide out of my mouth suddenly.

My fingers were already slick with saliva and his pre cum, as if calling for making good use of them. Justin was breathing heavily. He was about to say something, but his breath was caught in his throat as I thrust two of my digits into his tight ass and began to move them instantly.

He closed his eyes for a moment. His breath calmed down and I could feel him relaxing.

"Should I learn... this part as well?" he asked between pants, smirking a little.

I gritted my teeth, adding a third finger and pushing them in with full force, up to my knuckles.

His head fell back on the bed.

"Oww..."

His eyes were screwed shut and a single tear flew down his cheek.

Perfect!

"That's what you get for being such a fucking cocky bastard!" I snarled. "You should be grateful I'm feeling considerate and preparing you. Behave yourself, bitch!"

The smirk vanished from his face and his body relaxed.

"Whatever you say... Giriko," he breathed out.

"See, you can do it if you want."

It was my turn to smirk again. I moved my fingers inside of him slowly while my other hand got back to his dick.

"Aaah..." a loud throaty moan escaped him as I brushed his sweet spot.

I moved my hands faster and his body started to sway to the rhythm. He was getting close again. He couldn't control himself anymore, letting the pleasure consume him.

What a fucking wonderful sight that was!

I could...

I could almost feel my engine running...

One swift move and it would be the end of him...

One good kick to the guts...

It got quiet. His moans ceased as he held his breath at the verge of ecstasy. Bloodlust was getting hold of me. My vision got blurred, my senses blunted. All I could hear was the hum of my own blood hurrying through my veins. I was ready to let that wave sweep me away...

But that was when it hit the shore, shaking me awake.

"Aaaah..."

That particular moan was louder than the others.

Part of my neck, just above the collarbone was suddenly wet.

My eyes fixated on Justin's face. I could see clearly again.

I was back in the reality there and then and the killing intent that was boiling inside me seconds ago was now fading along with the thin trickle of the priestly cum dribble down my chest.

"Tsk. Just look what you've done, you filthy bitch," I said pulling my fingers out.

He looked at me with an expression of satisfaction mixed with some mischievous, needy glint I hadn't seen before. His breath calmed down a bit and he sat up on his calves.

"Recovering pretty fast, aren't you, Father?"

His face was inches away from mine. I flinched seeing him getting even closer with madness in his eyes.

"Oh, I've been such a bad boy," he said looking down and then again at my face. "Let me fix it, Giriko."

He leaned down and kissed my jaw then his lips went further to my ear and down my neck. It was delicate, almost tickling, but nice in a way. I tilted my head to the side slightly giving him more access. I could feel his tongue slide down my neck, reaching my collarbone. He licked his seed off me. My pulse quickened.

"You're disgusting."

"Am I?" he looked up at me, placing his palm on my chest.

The next second I was pushed back. My boxers, the only piece of clothing I had left, disappeared a second later.

"I suppose it's time for me to show you what I've learned."

He lowered his head over my cock. His eyes were fixated on my face all the time as his tongue slid up my length and around the head. He did a few circles and then my dick was sucked in his mouth almost whole. I held my breath observing the scene. The bitch really was a quick learner. It felt so good and got me so fucking excited I couldn't stop myself. I gripped his hair with both my hands giving his head the right rhythm.

Fuck!

If that continued I certainly wouldn't have lasted too long. As much as the thought of coming in the priestly virgin's mouth was thrilling, I wanted it the other way.

My grip on Justin's hair tightened and I forced him up with the last bit of my resilience I hadn't even known I had.

He looked at me questionably but I didn't give him time to say anything, pushing him back on the bed and lifting his legs to put them on my shoulders. They crossed behind my head as I positioned myself at his rear entrance.

"Now is when the real fun starts," I smirked, pushing my hard dick into the blond's tight ass in one swift move.

He winced in discomfort and closed his eyes. Seeing him like this was a balm to my eyes.

"What is it, Father? Doesn't it feel good, huh? Your ass filled up with a stiff dick of the another man. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

He took a deep breath and his eyelids lifted up. "You're so vulgar."

"Oh, you don't say."

"Before you continue, will you kiss me once again?"

I gave a chuckle at that cheesy line. What were we, some lovers during their last night before parting? Oh, please...

There was something in those eyes, though. I don't know if it was a total submission, begging, or unfulfilled need that only I could satisfy. Maybe all of it. Or maybe it was just that it was so different from his usual self. But surprisingly,I felt like complying with that request. It's true that eyes are windows to see a soul. Somehow Justin's was a very tempting one.

I leaned down.

His face was flushed and his half-closed eyes were looking at me, hazy with desire. His slightly swollen lips were parted, inviting me in. I found myself licking my lips feasting my eyes on the view.

I had him. Justin Law was lying underneath me, submitted to my will, at my mercy, begging me to do what I pleased with his virgin body. I had him so consumed with pleasure and desire even he could not resist. To think he himself had come to me for that!

I could feel my grip on his thighs tighten as I leaned further. He lifted his head up and the heat of his mouth assaulted mine. He closed his eyes letting himself be completely consumed by the passion of the kiss. He tasted of the strange mixture of us both, it drove me insane.

I couldn't hold myself anymore. My body started to move on its own. A muffled moan rang in my ears and Justin's eyebrows furrowed. I could feel his fingers entangle in my hair and he forced me closer. It was almost like I would devour his whole being. I already imagined him being shattered to pieces as I fucked him.

Faster.

Harder.

I moved up breaking the kiss and the symphony of moans echoed in the room. I looked down keeping the rhythm. Justin was a complete mess. His eyes were half-closed, face flushed, distorted with pleasure. His hair was in disorder and his body covered with thin layer of sweat, pushed to the mattress. He was a picture of boiling passion.

I'd never thought I'd see him in a state like that. Fuck, was that exciting! I pushed my cock as deep as I could. As hard as my strength allowed. It was a totally insane sensation; like ripping him apart from the inside.

I was getting closer and closer to the edge. The excitement was boiling inside my body. Like a bloodlust. Better than that. In each cell. It was exploding. I was going to burst.

"Fuck-agh!"

My body tensed.

I sped up my moves to the mad velocity.

Sparks flickered across my vision.

Then it was broken.

Everything broke open.

The contracting pulsation around my dick brought me to my absolute limit. A blissful release. Inside Justin Law's body.

Not so virgin anymore...

I could feel the victorious grin appearing on my face as the tension left my muscles. I looked down.

He was panting. His lips were twisted in a satisfied smile.

"I knew..." he breathed out, "you were the best choice."

I pulled out and sat down leaning against the cold wall, catching my breath.

"Tch. You're still a fucking annoying priest, you know that?"

"Yeah," he smiled more. "We should repeat it sometime."

"You sure? Next time I might as well saw you to pieces."

"Nah," he tilted his head to the side, towards the corner of the room where the most likely broken earphones sat. Then his eyes turned to me and his usual annoying expression came back.

"I'll chance my luck."


End file.
